potatofactoryfandomcom-20200215-history
The Tournament
The Tournament is the 8th episode of Quest for the Crystal Potato. It premiered December 20, 2013 and marked the first episode not directed by Boston. Synopsis To settle who will get the map, Rubbishman decides to host a tournament between Boston and Dr. CrazyPerson. Plot Immediately following the events of Past Blast, ''Boston and Dr. CrazyPerson are continuing to fight over the map. Rubbishman then suddenly appears out of nowhere and throws a flag at the pair. He proposes a tournament to decide who gets to look at the map, which the two competitors soon agree to. A few hours later, Boston reflects out loud upon the prospect of competing in a tournament, which he believes he is certain to lose. Overhearing Boston's audible musing, Hattie arrives and offers to train him, which he agrees to. They train using activities such as piggyback riding, lifting a boot, and doing push-ups. Meanwhile, at the site of the tournament, Dr. CrazyPerson attempts to bribe Rubbishman with an invisible One Million Dollars. Rubbishman agrees to rule the tournament in his favor, to which Dr. CrazyPerson expresses surprise that the plan seems to have worked. After Dr. CrazyPerson chooses foosball as the first event in the tournament, the two competitors play a small version of the game on the floor. Boston wins the first round. Next, Rubbishman chooses a "farting contest" as Round 2 of the tournament, to which both competitors are skeptical. While Boston refuses to participate and receives a penalty, Dr. CrazyPerson decides that since the only way to get the map is to win, he has to fart, no matter how ridiculous and demeaning it may be. He farts, and wins the second round. After Boston chooses singing as the event of the third round Dr. CrazyPerson performs an awful rendition of Dolly Parton and Whitney Houston's ''I Will Always Love You ''and Boston performs Falling Down. Despite hating both, Rubbishman begrudgingly declares Boston the winner. Next, Dr. CrazyPerson selects push-ups for Round 4 and easily wins. For the tiebreaker event, Rubbishman sets up an obstacle course. After Rubbishman demonstrates the obstacle course, both Dr. CrazyPerson and Boston complete it off screen, though it takes them 6 hours. After the initial event, Dr. CrazyPerson is declared the winner, but Boston challenges it and Rubbishman "reviews the play". After Boston and Dr. CrazyPerson wait for the verdict, Rubbishman comes back and declares that the obstacle course race was in fact a tie and both of them will be allowed to look at the map. Characters * Boston * Dr. CrazyPerson * Rubbishman * Hattie Trivia * This is the first episode made largely by someone other than Boston. * Boston considers this to be the worst episode in all of QftCP. * The text denoting the rounds is in Comic Sans. * The appearance of the song ''I Will Always Love You is likely due to its reappearance on the Billboard charts in 2012 after the death of Whitney Houston, not long before the release of the episode. * This is the first (and as of August 2017 only) episode in which Boston and Dr. CrazyPerson are seen on screen together. Errors Like all episodes of QftCP, there are too many errors to count, but here are some of them: * When Rubbishman says "Whoever wins it gets the map", there are cuts between almost every word because they were rearranged due to Boston considering the way the actor said it to be confusing. * When Hattie first comes on screen, she looks directly into the camera and smiles. * During the training montage, the clip of Boston doing push-ups is reused footage from the event later in the episode. * At the beginning of the tournament, Rubbishman calls Dr. CrazyPerson, Dr. Evil. * When playing foosball, there is nobody playing on the side not in shot, so the ball barely moves. * During the push-ups event, Rubbishman claims that the competitors "have to do 50 of them, and it is a race to figure out who can do the most push-ups". This has been interpreted by various scholars over the years in many ways, but it is still up for debate. * Neither Boston nor Dr. CrazyPerson do push-ups correctly. * When Boston responds to Hattie, saying "I can totally do that!" he is in a completely different room.